


Oceanus

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Series: Sonder [3]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Light Angst, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Andy has an unfortunate amount of time to think on his actions while he is trapped within Negative Space, had Bear not been with him then he thinks he might have gone insane.(Andy reflects on his actions and regrets)





	Oceanus

**Author's Note:**

> seeing as my other two works had greek god names then i figured this one also had to have it, i would have named it poseidon were it not for the fact that poseidon also is the god of earthquakes and horses, Oceanus is said to have been born from Chaos and Gaia, which is pretty funny to me seeing as jakes work was gaia. but anyway, Oceanus is supposed to be the god of the earths oceans, intertwining with the rivers, and i figured that was lowkey a reference to how their powers only work in their own universe.
> 
> also, fuckin turns out that there was a fourth season??? with the new four??? i actually lowkey liked it, esp. now that the gay wasn't y'know, just _there_ , like my boi had a whole ass arc and had supportive friends? and also explored some issues abt teen gays. but it was lowkey better than s3 esp bc matt testro showed up lol.
> 
> anyways! that completes the series, im not particularly happy with this one but Andy was never my fav and it was really hard to write something for him. thanks for the support on the other two works!

Andy knows instinctively from the moment Felix flinches back like a wild animal from his raised voice. It hadn’t been anything condemning, just Andy pouring his frustrations out at the closest conduit.

He was just so _upset,_ and _frustrated_ that they were here, living in the wilderness, living off food scraps and stolen food. 

But he can’t say that, he can’t _vent_ because while Felix has quickly regained his wits about him, Andy can’t get the moment out of his head, try as he might. The moment that Felix had moved it was like he’d attached anvils to Andy’s feet because he can’t _move_ he can’t make _sense_ of what just happened.

Because, while Jake is indisputably the strongest of them (Sam being foolhardy doesn’t count) Felix is strong, _stronger_ in certain aspects of his personality. It causes Andy to pause for a moment, because he shouldn’t _look_ like a wounded animal, about to make his grand escape.

“-I’m sorry.” Felix stutters out quickly, a smooth mask slipping onto his features seamlessly.

“Don’t worry about it.” Andy murmurs, mouth filled with cotton, tongue as numb and heavy as lead in his mouth. Usually he can fill the moment with babble about something to do with science or Bear Grylls but he can’t, the moment is printed onto his retinas, quite possibly permanently.

Something ugly curls up within his chest but at the moment his attention is stolen away by Sam and Jake returning from their garbage food run.

He doesn’t really think about it too hard until he hears Jake and Felix talking around the campfire, because he’s _smart,_ okay? He knows it, but in that moment he feels all too stupid, it’s an unfamiliar feeling and he hopes he doesn’t feel it often, but _Felix,_ everything coalesces in his mind, superimposes the moments he’d thought Felix was off.

Jake is the first to act on it though, and Andy doesn’t want to feel so useless again, so useless that even _Jake_ was able to divine the meaning of Felix’s personality before Andy.

 Without thinking, when the pair are finished talking he says, “Goodnight guys.”

The tensing of Felix really punctuates the topic of their musings and conversations. Andy doesn’t have the heart to be upset in that moment, tiredness taking him over.

**

When they arrive back in their universe Andy has a moment of utter despair because he will never see _that_ Ellen again, the one who always liked to talk to him, who he was quite possibly in love with, the first girl to _ever_ pay attention to him like that.

And the thought that she could be anyone else was ridiculous in his head, and now? Felix is treating him like he’s a child, he needs to prove himself!

So, he casts the spell and gets stuck in negative space. It would have been unbearable had he not met Bear, the emptiness, the illusion of having a way home is enough to send him crazy.

Unfortunately, it allows himself to think about his actions more so than he would like. The way in which he’d acted like an overjealous girlfriend.

And Felix, one thing he remembers after Oscar had his accident was that Ellen and he had become even closer, both adopting the ‘gothic’ style.

He might miss Ellen, but he also misses the boys, they were everything he’d ever wanted for friendship, especially considering before that he _had_ no friends.

He needs to make things right.

When he gets back, the first thing he does is hug them, it may be childish and unmanly but the new lines of tension on their faces prompts him into action.

“I’m so, so, sorry.” He whispers softly to them, and he is, he was an idiot to do what he did.

“It’s alright now.” Felix mutters.

And really, that’s that, he may have permanently screwed up but he’s glad to have spent what time he has with these three idiots.

Standing around the barbecue, Andy smiles at Felix and Jake, “Uh, you know, Felix, I was a pretty bad friend, wasn’t I?”

Felix’s smile is skewed and that’s all the response he needs, “If you ever need anything, like, studying wise or else, then, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Andy, it’s good to have you back.” Felix claps him on the shoulder, awkward as ever.

“Alrighty dudes! Who wants their sausage sandwiches?” Sam calls out, wielding his set of tongs like a weapon.

It doesn’t matter if they go their separate ways in the end because in this singular moment, they are together, they will always remember the moments spent together, and, if need be, they will converge to help each other in a moment, in a heartbeat.


End file.
